


I bet my life (I bet my life on you).

by anxiouspunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All this and more, BUT NOT THIS TIME, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I brought back the byers' dog because I can, I feel like I betrayed my fellow gays, I love siblings, Sorry guys, They help each other out, all the siblings - Freeform, also why does ao3 just randomly capitalize my tags, and el’s mad at him this one time but trust me she totally loves him otherwise, and steve’s only here for a minute sorry don’t get too excited, el helps jonathan with chicks, honestly I'm dissapointed they got rid of him, imagine dragons' 'I bet my life' as the title because I literally had no other ideas, kali and el are the boisterous siblings, kali gives will advice, like not to be an asshole but do y’all have MONKEYS programming everything or something?!, mentioned kalancy because I'm me, or put them all in caps, siblings bonding!!, usually I write jonathan with steve if either comes up, why is ao3 LITERALLY THE SHITTIEST SITE I’VE EVER WITNESSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspunk/pseuds/anxiouspunk
Summary: When Halloween night provides some challenges, the four siblings step up to help each other.





	I bet my life (I bet my life on you).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So, I totally realize that this is not a new chapter for my main story; I want to do that soon, but I've just been struggling with it, and also this is possibly the most busiest time of my life ever, so that's throwing some rocks in my way too. But I've really wanted to post this one for a while, as I adore sibling relationships and wanted to explore them more. Which is why, I worked for three straight hours on it to post it now, so please ignore the half-ass editing because I was just desperate to get this out and done with :P Otherwise, enjoy!

It was like a bomb had gone off inside the Byers home.

 

In reality, it was only Halloween night. Both parents were out; Joyce was working her extra shift, and Hopper was on duty, in for a long night surely, with all the Halloween pranks that were sure to occer. So that left the big siblings in charge of their overtly excited younger siblings, both madly at work planning before they headed out with their friends.

 

Will was now idling inside girls’ bedroom, busying himself as he waited patiently, listening to the shuffling and muttering in the corner from the older girl. Kali was trying to gather all the essentials to recreate Will’s costume; she’d done it once before, so hopefully, it shouldn’t be too hard to do it again. Finally, she stood back up with the items and bags gathered in her hands.

 

“Alright, this should be enough.” She decided, giving it all a glance over “We have to do all this first, as it’ll take longer. Then, you can put on the outfit.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Great.” She furrowed down at her things, then eventually to him “Ready?”

 

Will glanced up, wearing his signature quiet smile “Oh –yes.”

 

“Alright, sit down.”

 

He does, taking the spot on the stool designated for the vanity mirror and dresser and placing it by the bedside. Kali places her bags on the comforter, takes a seat and starts shifting through, aiming for just the right gels and sprays. She fishes them out, grabs a brush after and is just about to begin tackling the thick bowl cut –

 

“Kali!!”

 

El comes careening into the bedroom with a look on like the roof was about to come down. She was already dressed in her Princess Leia costume, the signature white dress on though still yet to don the wig. Thankfully, the Party wasn’t doing group costumes this year, so El could go as her all time favourite heroine as the boys had already done Star Wars about four times now.

 

“Jane??? What is it?”

 

El rushes over, almost stumbling over herself in her rush.

 

“Look!”

 

She hold up the obnoxiously orange, plastic jack o’ lantern pumpkin bucket by the handle for them to see. Both siblings lean in, noticing the sudden crack splitting the entire way down the side, and even down under along the bottom, very well breaking it into two. Kali furrowed.

 

“..You broke it? How did you do that?”

 

“Didn’t!” El declared, still shouting in her panic “Chester!!”

 

She pointed accusedly to the doorway, to the fluffy mutt of dog who was sitting there watching his family. His head tilted at the call of his name no matter how angry it was, and then began panting happily, almost like a smile and completely oblivious to his crimes. El gave back a sour look.

 

Kali scoffed “..Damn dog.”

 

“It’s broken!” El cried, beginning to desperately pull at Kali’s shoulder “Have to take me to the store! Get a new one!”

 

“Jane I _can’t_ do that. I have to do William’s make-up, otherwise it won’t be done in time before you all have to leave.” 

 

“Please?!” 

 

“Jane it’s not a matter of please, there’s no time! You’ll just have to use a pillow case or something.” 

 

“No!!” 

 

They all squinted at her at that. El might fall on dramatics sometimes, being a tween girl after all, but even this seemed pretty small to be so upset by. She sniffed sadly, staring down helplessly at the broken pumpkin. 

 

“My..my first Halloween. First trick or treat..” She mumbled, and when she looked back they caught the gloss over her eyes “Has to be..perfect..” 

 

Kali sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Damn that kid knew how to tug at her heart strings. 

 

“Okay, just –”

 

“It’s okay El!” Will assured, throwing in a smile “You can use mine! And I’ll just use the pillowcase, I don’t mind.” 

 

El vapidly shook her head “No, that’s..not fair..” 

 

“Jane, it’s either that or nothing.” 

 

“But Will –”

 

“Hey, what’re you guys doing in here?” 

 

They all spin to Jonathan, who’s leaning in through the doorway and quirking an eyebrow at all the noise coming from inside. 

 

Kali sighed “Jane broke her trick-or-treat pale and now –”

 

“I didn’t! Chester!” 

 

Jonathan squinted at the broken bucket in El’s hand, and then down at the mutt sitting by his feet, tail thumping as he stared up at the teen. 

 

“Yeah,” He reached down to scratch the dog’s head “he can kinda be a bit of a devil sometimes. Sorry El.”

 

“Need..new one, but Kali won’t go to the store –”

 

“I _can’t!_ I promised to help William with his costume!”

 

“Well, hey, why don’t –”

 

“Store’s..not far away, we can go –”

 

“Jane, I’m sorry, you’re just going to have to..use tape or something because –”

 

“But not the _same_ –”

 

“Hey guys –”

 

“Why does it matter?!”

 

“Because!”

 

“That’s not a legitimate _answer_.” 

 

“Hey _El.”_

 

They spin back to Jonathan again. He grins. 

 

“..Wanna go to the store?” 

 

Jonathan swore his little sister lit up brighter then any firework he’s seen. 

 

“ _Yes!”_

 

In a second, she was speeding over to him, grin over her once distraught face. He chuckled at her desperately tugging off her coat from the back of the door and Kali sighed out in relief. 

 

“ _Thank you..”_

 

“S’ok. We’ll go do that, and in the meantime,” He grins over at them, especially to his brother “I bet your costume is gunna look totally awesome by the time we come back, right man?” 

 

Will nodded. Jonathan was nearly as excited for his costume as he was. 

 

“For sure.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll be –”

 

“C’mon!” El raced out, coat on and pulling Jonathan by the hand “Have to go now!” 

 

“Woah, okay, hey – El, slow down!” 

 

Will chuckled to himself  and  Kali only rolled her eye s  before finally turning back to the attention at hand. 

 

“Alright, _now_ let’s get started.”

 

-

 

Will did his best at staying perfectly still. Thankfully, he was rather good at being quiet and calm. Kali worked very diligently, mostly in silence, perfecting the look. 

 

They’d done his hair first. She’d taken globs of gel and managed to gel the thick mop all the way back. Now, she  was fluffing it at the top, and he squeezed his eyes shut as she doused  it with hairspray,  as to give it the proper volume . Now, she was working on the face make-up.

 

It’s true, he’d been excited in the months coming for his costume. Ever since that fun night Kali decided to style her younger siblings, the night she’d recreated him as the image of David Bowie’s alter-ego _Ziggy Stardust_. After he’d donned the famous album cover, he’d been psyched to dress up as one of his favourite artists again. 

 

The only thing was,  is  that that’d been in the safety of his house. Now, he was headed out with his friends, no doubt going to bump into his classmates who were out running amuck with pranks and costumes. And surely, they’d immediately jump onto his costume. Queer Will Byers, dressed up as the flamboyant and colourful David Bowie. 

 

It wasn’t like he was he wanted to ditch the costume. It just that the thought  of what might happen if he wore it  made his stomach twist and made him wish he’d thought of a back-up plan. 

 

“What’s that look for?”

 

Will blinked back to reality, finding Kali furrowing at him.

 

“Wh-what..?”

 

“You look as if you’re worried the apocalypse is right around the corner..”

 

Will only stared back at first, somewhat surprised she caught on so easily. But, she was rather intuitive and could read people pretty well, El the same. It was a kind of trait they shared. He quickly shakes his head to brush it off.

 

“O-Oh. I, I um, just..was thinking about my costume..and stuff..and that..I dunno..”

 

Kali  easily catches on and  pulls away the brush, holding it up with an eyebrow quirked “..You do n’ t want it anymore..” 

 

“No! No, I-I do, I’m...just..worried.” Will mused, watching his fingers twist together “People um, say..stuff, about David Bowie..” 

 

“People say a lot of things..” 

 

“….”

 

She sighs,  lowering the brush. It looks like this was going to take even longer. 

 

“What do they say William?”

 

Will continued to stare into his lap so he wouldn’t meet her eyes  “They call him..a..a queer, and stuff...fairy..I guess, ‘cause he doesn’t dress guyish or whatever..” 

 

“He doe sn’ t conform. Like a lot of people in this house.” Kali stated bluntly. 

 

“I-I guess. I just..well, I think if I show up dressed like him..”

 

“So what? You think the others are going to call you that too?” 

 

Will slowly nods “I mean..they already kinda do, but maybe they’ll think that I am for sure, if I dressed like him..” 

 

“And are you?” 

 

Will blinked back, startled by her bluntness.  His heartbeat started picking up instantly, and he feared he might start sweating. 

 

“...I-I dunno, I mean, I’m only thirteen..” 

 

“I do n’ t believe correlation works like you think it does.” 

 

“Well..” He swallowed thickly, barely able to look at her “. .do-do you think I am?..” 

 

“It’s not up to me. You must decide who you are William.” She told him, going back to dabbing the paintbrush back into the red, before raising her head and looking him dead in the eye “However, if you find out that this is who you are, then you must own it. With all your being.”

 

Will met her eyes cautiously “What..what do you –”

 

“Do you think Jane and I would be able to live as ourselves if we denied who we were? If we believed we were just the same as everyone else? A life like that  leads to a lot of self-repression and hate. We could never be open, less we embraced ourselves. Do you understand?” 

 

It took a minute, but then the boy was nodding. 

 

“And to that likeness, if we also believed what we were originally told about our abilities, that they were bad and thus making us bad, we could never allow ourselves to live as the individuals we are. We had to learn that we were capable of much more good then bad, that there was nothing wrong about them, as they could be a strong trait too.” 

 

“Magic..” Will echoed, remembering what El had said about her sister, the two of them grinning at the word as they worked their powers, their magic, together. The corner of Kali’s mouth twitched just  slightly.

 

“Yes. Listen when I say, you never have to be what others tell you you are. If being queer is who you are, then that’s good. If you just like David Bowie, or both, then that’s good too. If you have something William,” She lifted her hands and made a tight fist,  her gaze still an iron lock on his “then you  _ take _ it, and  therefore no one else can own it for you. Do you see what I’m saying?” 

 

Gradually, Will began to smile, bobbing his head. Kali might be a little standoffish, but she  was wiser and cared more then she gave herself credit for , and it made his worries start  to chip  away. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw her smile back.

 

“Besides, wasn’t it your brother who said no one normal was anyone ever important?” 

 

Will chuckled “Yeah..” 

 

“Then sit still.” She brought the paintbrush to his skin again, and this time, was smiling “Or this  _ really  _ won’t be dry by the time you have to leave.” 

 

Will laughed a bit more, but was careful to be the perfect canvas, going back to sitting like stone  and being excited to share his costume with his friends .

 

-

 

Jonathan followed El into the department store, pushing the door open for her as she scrambled inside. Looking around the many empty isles under fluorescent lights, Jonathan was surprised it wasn’t more busy.

 

“Where are the buckets??” 

 

“Uhhh, I’m not really sure..we’ll probably have to go the Halloween  section  if there’s any left  up front , or..” 

 

“We have to find them!” 

 

“It’s okay El, don’t panic, we’ll just..–” 

 

“Hey, you guys okay?”

 

They turned to a sales associate approaching them. A young girl, no older then Jonathan, a magenta streak in her blonde hair and a sweet smile. Jonathan felt his cheeks get a little hot.

 

“Hey!” He responded, probably a bit too loudly, and he saw El quirk her head up at him “We, uh, we just need..” 

 

“Buckets!” El said, approaching the girl. She quirked a brow at the smaller girl. 

 

“Sorry..?” 

 

“Halloween.” Jonathan steps in to explain “The trick-or-treat pales. My little sister..hers broke, so we need another one.” 

 

The girl smiles bigger then, looks to almost melt, and direct ed it to Jonathan. 

 

“Aww, well, I think we have a couple left. Follow me!” 

 

She turns to head down the isle, the siblings following. They kept step, Jonathan falling in step to the girl, and El behind. Jonathan tried to slyly glance over at her, watching her tuck her blonde hair back. 

 

“So, uh,” He cleared his throat “I thought uh, it would be kind of..busier in here..Halloween night and everything..” 

 

She only shrugged “Sorta; I guess more people are heading over to the big, general store for their stuff anyway.” 

 

“Ah..” 

 

She looked up at him, another smile crawling over “I actually, uh, only heard you guys coming in with the sound of Motley Crue on the car radio..” 

 

“Oh. Yeah..” Jonathan smiled with a red face, hand rubbing at the back of his neck “We play it sometimes, I guess it was kinda loud..–”

 

“No! I mean, they’re totally badass.” She grins back, a bit of blush on her cheeks, after turning back to El to  glance in between them “You guys play it sometimes..?” 

 

Jonathan looks back to El with a smile “Yeah, we do. El really likes Nikki, right?” 

 

El nodded avidly “Bitchin’.” 

 

The girl laughed at that, turning back “Well that’s sweet you two listen to it together; it’s important to get into the right kind of music.” 

 

Jonathan smiled bigger. Before turning back, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked to El behind him. She was grinning up at him like she had a secret. She lifted a finger to the blonde. 

 

“ _Pretty.”_ She mouthed. Jonathan only raised an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. What was that kid onto?

 

“Oh! Here they are, here’s the Halloween stuff.” 

 

There was a gasp behind them, and then El wedged her way between the teens, rushing forward. They laughed as they watched her go, lifting on her toes to get a better look at the  rising shelves. 

 

“Where..?” 

 

“Uh, up  _ there  _ I guess..”

 

Jonathan directed them up, towards the shelf just above his head and way above El’s, holding the very last few pumpkin pales. El’s expression crashed. 

 

“Shhhoot,” The girl sighed, hands on hips “Yeah, I guess that’s ‘cause most of them have been swiped  already . And blame my boss and his  brilliant shelving ideas for this..” 

 

“Can’t get them!” El cries, tugging at Jonathan’s arm _. _

 

“It’s okay El – you uh, you got a ladder or something..?” 

 

“Umm, maybe; it’s all in the back, so I don’t know if..” 

 

Unbeknownst to the teens, El was watching the interaction. She’d grown to be a very keen observer; she may not grasp a lot of  societal  ques or language, but she often caught onto undertones other people missed. And she could tell that Jonathan liked this girl. And that she liked him. 

 

She’d also noticed, the grinning and almost sweet way she looked at Jonathan, when he said he was here to help his sister. A memory suddenly sparked in her head, linking the two. 

 

She remembered a talk between Steve and Dustin, yet another one of their many bickerings. She hadn’t really known the whole context, but she knew Steve was trying to  coerce Dustin into something. Something about a date and cute girl. Dustin had told him to shove off, it sounded boring, and that,  _ “I have better things to do then watch you make bedroom eyes at Mary Stevenson!”  _ Steve tried to reason with him, made some bribes all under the premise Dustin had to come because  _ “she thinks it’s cute that I look after you or something! Girls love that shit!”  _

 

Now, if by the way this girl was smiling  over how  Jonathan talked with her, then Steve was right. And all El had to do was step up the game by helping her somewhat shy and awkward big brother. 

 

“That’s okay!” She suddenly broke into the contemplative talk, getting both teens to spin confusedly to her.

 

“El what do you –” 

 

“You can help me.” El smiled up at Jonathan “Lift me up.” 

 

Jonathan just looked more iffy, biting into his cheek  with eyes shifting back and forth. 

 

“I-I’m not sure if that would work El, I –” 

 

“ C’mon, please?!” She tugged innocently at his sleeve, staring up at him hopefully with those big brown eyes – a trick she’d  perfected on Hopper to get her a second plate of Eggos or an  extra hour of t.v. Behind them, she saw the girl’s expression melt and she put a hand over her heart. El made sure to ma k e her smile extra big. Jonathan held out, but eventually, sighed and hung his head. 

 

“Alright, climb on up..” 

 

“Yay! Thank you!” 

 

He  knelt down, and carefully placed strong hands at her waist, gently lifting her to sit on his shoulders. She gripped on and with his hands holding onto her legs, he rose back up. Now El could clearly see the last remaining pumpkins, beginning to eagerly sort through them. The sales associate watched with a grin.

 

“You see them?” Jonathan asked, peering up at her

 

“Yes! There’s..not..many, I see – oh!” El reached in and then quickly yanked one out,  grinning down at her brother as she held it up “Pink!” 

 

Jonathan laughed back. This one was almost identical to the one  that broke, but instead of a glaring orange,  the jack o’ lantern  was coloured pink  and doused in pink glitter. 

 

“You’re favourite.” He smiled. He  knelt back and once he helped her back onto the ground, she was off like a shot, running down the i s le to the check-out. 

 

“C’mon! Have to go!” 

 

The teens watched her go with some chuckles, following after.

 

“Man, she must really love Halloween..” 

 

“Well, this is kinda..her first one. Ever. So she’s really psyched for  it .” 

 

“Aw, her first? How come?” The blonde furrowed with concern, staring up at him curiously. 

 

“It’s..it’s a long story.” He brushed off; it wasn’t as big of a deal anymore to keep  their  lips so tight about the secrecy, but Hopper was still so anal about it and Jonathan wasn’t really interested in pissing him off “She’ s just had a hard time. It’s why we had to make sure  she didn’t have a broken one for her first Halloween..” 

 

“That’s so sad! Aw, well,” She placed a hand over his bicep, lips curls as she beamed up at him “ you clearly take such good care of her..” 

 

Jonathan could only grin back, shyly ducking his head. She giggled faintly. When they arrived at the check-out El was already standing at, she was grinning at them. Jonathan raised a brow at it, but put it aside to make their purchase. 

 

With El so antsy, they made sure t heir check-out was speedy. She was configuring their change at the register when she asked,

 

“So, you taking her out tonight?” 

 

“Oh, no, actually. I made some plans already.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

El bit into her  cheek once she saw the girl’s  disappointment , quickly leaned in  to fix it . 

 

“Our babysitter is taking us, and, Jonathan’s hanging out..with my big sister.” She explained, smiling brightly “He likes to take us out lots! Me, and my twin brother..go to the arcade..and stuff.” 

 

“Does he?” She grins, still looking over at a shy Jonathan then at her.

 

“Mm-hmm.”  El hummed. Jonathan eyed her again, very slowly starting to catch up to what his sister was up to.  _ Was she trying to – _

 

“Well,” She handed back the change, and slyly brought her eyes up to Jonathan’s “you seem like a pretty busy guy..” 

 

“Oh, uh, not really, just..brotherly stuff..” 

 

“ Well, you wouldn’t happen to be busy this weekend would you..?” 

 

A blush was over her cheeks, teeth in her bottom lip as she fluttered her lashes at him. El squealed quietly, very well vibrating in her spot  with such excitement . Jonathan stood a bit taken back at first, red all over his face, and made a few  guttural noises before grasping words. El quickly pinched him in the elbow to knock him back. 

 

“N-No! I-I’m not, actually..”

 

“Great..” She grinned back. She ripped the receipt from the machine, and scribbled some numbers on it  with a name at the top.

 

“Here, it’s my home number..” 

 

“Great, uh, thanks..” Jonathan tried to pocket it with nervous hands, doing a poor job of hiding his smile “I’ll, uh..I’ll call..it.” 

 

“I look forward to it..” She giggled back, soon starting to get back to manning the till “Happy Halloween guys! Have fun!” 

 

With those well wishes, El soon helped usher the both of them outside. On the sidewalk, Jonathan trying to collect his things and his thoughts, he glimpsed back at El. She was grinning oh-so-smugly up at him, like she was going to burst from joy at any minute. And not just because she was about to go experience her first trick-or-treat. 

 

_ Oh.  _ Little trickster. 

 

He couldn’t help but grin too, shaking his head. He reached a hand to ruffle her hair.

 

“Rascal..” He mock-scolded. She only squealed, ducking away, still smiling. She knew it would work, and maybe he should get after her for  it , but he just couldn’t. 

 

“C’mon – can’t be late, can we?” 

 

El gasped sharply, soon reminded of the task at hand. She sprinted off to the car before anyone could blink. Jonathan was still laughing as he followed.

 

-

 

“..now, this should just be the end of it..– there.”

 

Kali declared, finally pulling aside all the make-up and brushes. She nudged Will to turn on the stool, to face the mirror. The second he did, she watched his whole face brighten, eyes lighting and a big smile spread over. She grinned.

 

He very well could’ve been the younger, spitting image of Bowie – or, more accurately, his _Ziggy Stardust_ persona. His hair was puffed up and sprayed back, and the colourful red and blue lighting strike painted across his face was identical. And then just a smidge of glitter over his cheeks and eyelids, just to seal the deal.

 

“It looks awesome!” Will said, spinning around to grin at her “Thanks so much!”

 

Kali smiled modestly, ducking her head down to start putting away her things “Don’t mention it..”

 

The sound of the unlocking of the door cut in. Soon, El and Jonathan appeared in the bedroom doorway, grinning instantly when they saw their brother.

 

“Dude!”

 

“Will!” El excitedly ran over, examining his new make-over “You look so nice!”

 

“Thanks guys!”

 

“I see you got everything from the store..”

 

“Yep, El’s all set now.”

 

“ _See?”_ El said pointedly, bringing her new, glittery pale right up to where Kali could see it “Got to the store _in time_..” 

 

Kali furrowed down at her,  damning all those little friends from who she was picking up snark from, and then looked to Jonathan.

 

“You couldn’t just leave her in the store?” 

 

With both boys chuckling, El glared back and have a hearty shove to Kali’s shoulder. Who only shoved right back. Jonathan just shook his head and looked back to Will.

 

“Hey, we got the stuff from the thrift store.” He jolted his head towards down the hall, to the boys’ bedroom “Wanna go put the rest of it together?”

 

“Sure!” Will all to eagerly followed his big brother out. Kali smiled to herself at that, finishing putting all her supplies back together. After, she glanced over to El who stood in front of the vanity mirror and was now trying to wrestle with the rest of her costume – the wig. First, she was trying to tame her hair, which wasn’t an exactly easy task with how the curls had started growing out. She doing her best to pin them back, but given they were all kind of at the back of her head it was rather difficult.

 

“..Jane, you can’t do that by yourself.”

 

El pinched her brow indignantly  “I can do it..” 

 

Kali snorted at the tween stubbornness. Seeing her fumble with the pins, and then hiss when she only clamps in on her fingers instead, she gives in. Sighing, head dipping back, she shoves off the bed. 

 

“You’re very capable Jane.” Kali walked up behind her, slapping her hands away from the mess of locks “But absolutely no one can work on the back of their head.” 

 

Slowly, El had to sigh and drop her hands. Kali worked in silence,  gathering  the unruly tresses to easily pin them back . El studied her face in the mirror, the pinched brow and sharp eyes that were always keen on the task at hand. 

 

“That was nice...to help Will.” She finally said, getting Kali’s eyes to lift “His make-up looks good..”

 

Kali pauses, but in the end only shrugs. She slips the  next  pin out from El’s hand. 

 

“It’s nothing. He’s a good kid.” She speaks  honestly , and then her lips twitch up “..Unlike some little drama queens I know..” 

 

El’s face dropped in a furrow. Kali snorts, trying to hide her grin. El turns her head just a few inches to try and glare at her sister, but eventually, she breaks into a smile too, the pretty brown eyes laughing. Kali smiles back and finally secures the  last pin  in her hair, making sure it was  all flat. Then, she helped her tug over the matching wig.

 

“There.” She declared, spinning El around to evaluate,  and  the younger s aw  her bite into her cheek thoughtfully “..Hang on, I have something..” 

 

She went back to her make-up bag, digging around until she found the palm-sized  container. El watched with curiosity,  Kali coming back and pop ping open the circular plastic tin and bringing up a brush.

 

“Close your eyes.” 

 

El did so. Soon, she felt gentle strokes smeared over her eyelids, brushing something over. And then, suddenly over her cheeks too,  just dusting. When Kali told her to open them  again , she found silver glitter sprinkled over her cheekbones and eyelids, a seamless  tie-in to the snow white dress. El grinned away.

 

“ It’s perfect!” 

 

“I’m performing miracles tonight..” Kali quipped. As El grinned, clearly thrilled out of her mind, Kali couldn’t help but feel a soft pang in her chest. 

 

“..I’m glad you get to do this, you know. I didn’t get to do any of this stuff when I was younger..” 

 

El turned back to Kali, locking eyes with the fond gaze. She smiled softly back.

 

“..I’ll save you some candy.” She promised “Oh, the sourheads!” 

 

Kali chuckled “Warheads, Jane.” 

 

“Right.  Bad. ” 

 

She only laughed some more, continuing to grin when she returned El’s hug. Kali had a bit of a love for sour candy. When El had been given a warhead from Dustin, she had immediately spat it back out and right afterward drank milk straight from the carton.

 

The sisters went back out to the living room, spotting Jonathan helping Will with just the last bits of his costume. His pants and shirt were a smattering of bright colours and patters, and now his elder brother was just helping tie up the scarf around his neck that acted as the pseudo-tie. 

 

“ And there!” Jonathan leaned back with a triumphant look “Now  it’s  complete!” 

 

“Awesome.” Will declared

 

“And hey, you look great too El!” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Ready to kick  intergalactic butt?” Will grinned. El quickly put her hands at her hips and donned the most serious look and voice possible to imitate the tough and no-nonsense Princess.

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

Will only started giggling, and soon so did she. The older siblings beamed at the scene, before Jonathan snatched his camera. 

 

“Alright, I promised Mom I would get a picture  of you guys , and she might  ring my neck if I don’t get it before you go.” 

 

The two took their poses in front of the door, arms around shoulders and smiling away for the photo. Some together, one of each  separately , and then another of both laughing as they attempted to climb over a defenseless Kali on the couch. She’d yelled as she tried to push them off, but when the prints come around some weeks later, you’ll be able to see the tiny smile she was trying to hide.

 

When the moment finally arrives, they  hear a car horn blasting from the driveway. Jonathan opens the door to find the Wheeler’s station wagon  waiting in the front; the gaggle of kids yelling about inside, and an already-very-weary looking Steve exiting from the drivers seat.

 

“They’re here!!!” El leaped up and promptly bolted back to her room for her things, Will right behind her. The teens stood at the door and watched Steve greet them as he walked up the porch. 

 

“Hey, it’s the loner twins..” 

 

Kali snorted, smirking up at  him “How the hell did you get roped into this Harrington?” 

 

Steve’s eyes rolled back “Don’t ask me how. One minute I was telling Dustin that _Jason_ was a way cooler costume idea then _Karate Kid_ , and now I’m chaperoning!”

 

“Right, not because you’re a big softie on the inside for those kids.”

 

“Like you should be talking – Nancy’s totally got you wrapped around her finger.”

 

Kali then, purposefully and menacingly, bugged her eyes and leaned in especially close. Steve quickly scrambled back. She grinned again.

 

“Never did know how to pick your battles Harrington..”

 

Steve soon cleared his throat “Where is Nancy anyway?”

 

“She got stuck with her mother, helping with the haunted house.” Kali shrugged “Said she couldn’t get out of it.”

 

“Well, shouldn’t you guys be somewhere? I know, like, at least two Halloween parties happening within ten minutes from here.”

 

“Remember who you’re talking to Steve.” Jonathan smiled easy.

 

“Mm. Right.”

 

“No one here is really interested in seeing jocks dressed as Rambo get wasted.” Kali scrunched her face, but grinned right after “Instead, we have a good couple hours of the best slasher and horror movies to watch.”

 

“All the classics.” Jonathan smiled back at the small girl “Plus, Kali’s pretty excited for the unsuspecting trick-or-treaters who’ll come by..”

 

Steve snorts, raising a brow to her “What? You’re gunna send em’ running for the hills?”

 

“Not the little ones, obviously. But, if Hopper doesn’t round up all the pranking teens first, I have some...”

 

Smirking wide, she suddenly snapped her fingers and then a ghostly image of a very realistic skeleton flashed in the window, making Steve jump a couple inches, until it faded away.

 

“..tricks up my sleeve.”

 

“Right – I can just picture you rubbing your hands together now..”

 

“Ha. Plus, Nancy hates horror films. And she’d ruin all my fun with the teenagers, so..”

 

“Mm – makes me kinda glad I don’t have to deal with that anymore..”

 

“No. You just have a very cool date with a couple middle schoolers.” Jonathan quipped, the siblings enjoying the sour look on their friend.

 

El and Will came running back out, pales in hand and donning their coats. They rushed by the teens with hurried goodbyes and headed straight for their friends who were calling them over.

 

“Have fun guys!” Jonathan called after, immediately quieting to lean into Steve “Hey Steve, just..watch over Will, okay? He’s the smallest and gets kinda..lost.”

 

“Relax, I know how to watch over the little dude.”

 

“And Jane is perfectly capable of looking after herself.” Kali spoke with a cut-throat look to Steve “But _watch_ that Wheeler kid ‘cause if he tries anything I’m putting it on _your_ head.”

 

“C’mon, Mike couldn’t be more innocent if you put a halo on the damn kid’s head! I mean, _christ_ guys, overprotective much? They’re not four..”

 

“In your defense, you wouldn’t really get it.” Jonathan told him.

 

“I have Dustin.” Steve deadpanned “It’s like the same damn thing.”

 

“Arguable.” Kali added.

 

Speaking of the devil however, another loud and obnoxious blare of the car horn cut them off.

 

“Harrington! C’mon!” Dustin, sure enough wearing the iconic ski mask and waving around a fake knife, had his head hanging out the passenger seat window to screech at them “We’re wasting good time, and if we miss out on all the good candy you’ll have a bunch of angry middle schoolers after you!”

 

“ _For fuck’s_ – just chill!” Steve turned back to yell, before whipping around to his friends “Byers! Trade lives with me!” 

 

“Nope.” Jonathan grinned. 

 

With a final groan of defeat,  he tossed his head back and stomped back to the car. A shout to sit down, shut up and buckle their seatbelts, he got in and started pulling the borrowed station wagon  out the driveway . They were still shaking their heads as Jonathan closed the door. 

 

“He’s in for a fun night.” Kali smirked. 

 

“Eh, he secretly loves it.” Jonathan smiled back “So, what do you say? Exorcist first? 

 

“This is why we get along Byers.” 

 

The two did have a good time, watching the films over Hopper’s beers and half the candy meant for the trick-or-treaters. They had a couple of kids come by, and Kali enjoyed creating  _magic_ for them, especially the little ones who  practically lit up with wonder. They only had one instance of pranking teens who approached the house with roles of  toilet paper, and Jonathan had just chuckled at Kali’s rather manic grin. Soon, the whole street was filled with their terrified howls as they raced back to their car, screams being something about the whole house  being  covered in blood. 

 

When the kids come home, their pales are overflowing and they’re full of stories, like how Dustin tried (and failed) to scare every old lady who opened the door to them, and  that Lucas nearly threw up on Steve after eating too many Fudge bars. They wait till morning to do trades over their own collective candy piles, but El’s still strung with excitement and she can’t wait until next Halloween. 

 

The elder siblings are glad neither of the  two had to report that anybody bothered Will for his costume. Which is true, technically – when Troy had spotted them in the neighborhood and his face turned to a sneer at Will’s costume, it took a single menacing glare from El to have him shut right up.

 

And their big siblings didn’t really need to know about how piss scared Troy looked, they decided.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of bLAH because of lack of ideas. Regardless, if you liked it, let me know! Bare with me as I suffer through the next two weeks of hell to hopefully get anything else up :P


End file.
